


sillyfunny

by minxgo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Caring Roronoa Zoro, Fluff, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Pining, Pre-Timeskip, luffy literally says "sillyfunny" i cannot make this up, zolu, zoro is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxgo/pseuds/minxgo
Summary: What's this funny feeling? well Zoro and Luffy don't know that's for sure.|| Wholesome zolu fic 2 get through the tough times||
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all characters and properties belong to Eiichiro Oda.

The old wood of the merry creaked as the crew’s lawless table shook about. Sanji dropping platters overtop empty ones, barely keeping up with luffy’s monster appetite. Zoro held his cup over the table, as Nami clumsily poured another round. It was an average night for the small straw-hat crew. Usopp was telling another far-fetched anecdote, Chopper believing every word. Even over Nami’s penniless complaints, Sanji’s unsolicited insults and Usopp’s heroic saga, Luffy’s vocal laugh rang through Zoro’s ears. Zoro downed the rest of the drink and grabbed a rice ball, looking across the table at Luffy.

“Ohhhh Zoro! Gimmie!” Luffy gestured to the meat on Zoro’s plate with a fired up look in his eyes.

“Oi! You already had your fill of fish.” Zoro’s protests were futile. Luffy’s outstretched arm grabbed at his plate but Zoro smacked it away.

“Awww!” Luffy whined, “but you’re only eating the rice balls! C’mon Zoro! Zo-ro!” Zoro’s chest tightened, an unusual feeling he could only describe as stupid. He grumbled and gave in, tossing his grilled fish over to luffy, who ate it in one bite.

“At least taste it first you animal!” Sanji said, hitting the back of his head.

“Fank you Zowo” Luffy said, still chewing the fish.

* * *

Luffy wasn’t sure what to do. It had been 4 days since they left the last small island, and it would be a few more until they needed to make another stop. It was a hot day Usopp and everyone were too busy for games. Well, everyone except for Zoro. The Swordsman was lying against the Merry’s patchwork mast, fast asleep as usual. Normally Luffy would have no problem waking him up for some trivial reason, but today, something felt funny. He liked to hang out with Zoro the most out of anybody, he made him happy, so why couldn’t he approach him as usual?

Luffy shook off the butterflies and jumped down to Zoro, poking his face until he woke up.

“Zoroooo! Zo-ro.” Luffy gave his head a little slap. Zoro gently sat up opening his eyes, there, close, right in front of his face was luffy--Maybe a little  _ too _ close. 

“Huuh!?” Zoro threw his head back into the mast with a bang. “Luffy…?” Zoro could feel his cheeks burning up.

“Zoro, I think you got sunburnt.” Luffy said, cocking his head to the side. He studied Zoro’s face for a reaction. He felt that silly sensation in his chest again.

“What did ya wake me up for, Luffy?” Zoro said leaning back forward, rubbing his head. He let out a big yawn and stood up. Luffy stopped crouching and sat on the ground, looking up at Zoro. 

“I feel funny.” Luffy said bluntly, still sitting criss-cross on the floor.

“What. Why’d you come to me? Ask Chopper.” Zoro tilted his head.

“Nooo but it’s not that kind of funny. I just feel funny.” Luffy leaned back and looked up. “Funny, Zoro. Like weird in my chest.” 

Zoro must’ve looked really sunburnt at this point. He could feel his blood rushing to his cheeks. Zoro grabbed his swords and put them in his haramaki. 

“Maybe just sleep it off.” Zoro said, sliding the last sword in its place. 


	2. sillyfunny ll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this funny feeling? well Zoro and Luffy don't know that's for sure.
> 
> || Wholesome zolu fic 2 get through the tough times||

Even in the middle of the night, the sleeping quarters were loud. Deep sleep was no exception to the rambunctious and noisy straw-hats. Zoro had never noticed this before, but tonight in particular, he couldn’t fall asleep so easily. He’d been thinking about what Luffy told him. Funny feeling? It didn’t make much sense to him at the time, but Zoro had also felt a “funny feeling” that morning--and many other mornings at that. Zoro wasn’t convinced Luffy could feel that way about him, but it is weird that he confided in Zoro rather than someone more knowledgeable, like Chopper or Usopp. He got out of his hammock and slipped on his shoes. A little fresh air couldn’t hurt if he was just going to think instead of sleeping, and whoever’s on lookout tonight would probably appreciate switching out. 

Luffy’s snores rung out into the night sky, he sat perched in the crows nest, supposedly on lookout. (If you could call his deep sleep state looking out, that is.) He was sprawled out on top of his blanket, fast asleep, until he heard an unnatural wooden creak. The noises got louder and closer until they finally dragged him out of his dream-like state. Luffy groggily opened his eyes for a moment, revealing two hands on the sides of the crow’s nest. He got up and peered over the side to investigate.

“Ooh, Zoro!” Luffy’s voice was blunt and loud compared to the peaceful sounds of the night.

“Augh! huh!?” Zoro fumbled on the ladder and almost let go of the antiquated, splintery wood. “Luffy?”

Luffy put out his outstretched hand to help Zoro up. Zoro accepted the help and rolled into the crows nest.

“What are you doing here, Zoro?” Luffy’s hand snapped back into place like a rubber band.

“Well…I figured I’d take over lookout. I didn’t think...It’d be you though.” Zoro scratched the back of his head. “You’re free to go back to the cabin by the way.” Zoro leaned up against the wood of the sentry. 

“Hm hmmm.” Luffy yawned, then thought intently for a moment. “No, it’s ok. I think I’ll stay up here with you.” He criss-crossed his legs and leaned back up against the wood next to Zoro.

“Oi, but you were just sleeping like a rock up here.” Zoro said, somewhat confused. Luffy looked up; he still had a contemplative look on his face. 

“Yeah but I’m awake now.” Luffy said contently.

“Suit yourself.” Zoro said. He looked out at the sea, but he couldn’t help but feel two eyes glaring at him still. He turned back to Luffy, who was looking at him as if he were a jigsaw puzzle. Zoro just glared back for a moment, then blinked nervously. 

“I feel funny again.” Luffy said blatantly. Zoro’s entire face went red. This was exactly what he came outside to avoid, only for it to be brought up like this again.

“Is there any other way to explain it besides...funny?” Zoro was puzzled at best. He wasn’t sure what “funny” was supposed to mean.

“Like around you, i just feel, hmmm” You could see Luffy’s brain working, almost as if steam was rising off the top of his head. “My chest just feels silly...Sillyfunny. But only when I talk to you.”

No doubt Zoro’s brain was working just as hard. He couldn’t read it any other way. Was Luffy really feeling the same way he felt? He had a confusing way of expressing it.

“Silly….funny…?” Zoro hesitantly asked, “Well, I think I kinda know what you mean.” Zoro couldn’t bring himself to say he felt the same way. In the heat of the moment he put his hand on Luffy’s head. Luffy didn’t say anything, he just put his hand on Zoro’s and grinned like an idiot. Zoro’s face turned an unprecedented color of red, but he just ran his fingers through luffy’s hair. 

“Ah ! that’s kinda nice.” Luffy said, moving his head up into Zoro’s hand. He scooted over closer to Zoro, bumping sides. Zoro’s chest felt tight, as if he’d swam down to the depths of the deepest trench, but at the same time, it was really nice finally getting close to Luffy. His cheeks were burning up, but he kept his collected expression. Luffy looked back to Zoro, Zoro still running his hands through Luffy’s hair. Zoro could tell what he was thinking just by his perplexed expression.

“Yeah, I get a funny feeling too.” Zoro said, sliding his arm around Luffy. Luffy instantly lit up and smiled widely at Zoro. 

* * *

“Are we together?” Luffy put it bluntly. Zoro was caught off guard.

“If you want.” Zoro said, moving his arm back to his side.

“Yeah,” Luffy said. He picked up Zoro’s arm and balanced it back on his head. “What do together people do?” Zoro didn’t fight it, instead he kept his hand on Luffy’s head. 

“I don’t know. Love cook probably talks about it all the time.”

“Can we kiss.” Luffy said, still holding Zoro’s hand in place. “That's what Sanji and Usopp told me about.” Zoro almost completely froze. If he got any redder his heart would be working overtime, but man, he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to. 

“I guess so.” Zoro replied.

“Shishishishi” Luffy laughed somewhat triumphantly, and placed a kiss on Zoro’s cheek. Zoro felt as if he was melting, and soon he’d be a pathetic little puddle on the ground. He turned towards Luffy and ran his hand through his hair again, leaning in to kiss his dumb little rubber lips. Luffy practically jumped at Zoro’s advance and kissed him back. He cupped Zoro’s cheeks a little too hard, and had to pull back to laugh at his squashed face. 

“Oi.” Zoro just leaned in and kissed him again, not knowing what to do with his hands. Luffy gave a kiss back and wrapped his arms around zoro, arms and all. He started to laugh again and Zoro couldn't help but chuckle too. Luffy hugged Zoro close, and by the time Zoro could reciprocate, Luffy was dead asleep in his arms.


End file.
